


指節上的銀色光輝

by laceleather



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: D.Gray-man - Freeform, D.Gray-man Hallow, M/M, Noah - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceleather/pseuds/laceleather
Summary: 亞連清醒了，但他卻不曉得這會和自己所想的截然不同。





	1. 1

01

有些時候比起神的惡趣味，更要命的是人類所開的玩笑。

不論是做克勞斯的徒弟還是一名黑教團的驅魔師，不管昨晚多麼勞累被任務又或者AKUMA搞得多嗆，早晨七點便是亞連．沃克起床鍛鍊的時刻，為期一小時的晨間修練足夠讓自己從昏昏欲睡的狀態中清醒過來，每天不間斷地訓練更能確保被INNOCENCE寄生的左手靈活程度。

但是在今日亞連．沃克不想從被窩裡起來的念頭大概是有史以來第一次這麼強烈，就連在當克勞斯徒弟時在沒有爐火煤炭的廉價旅館裹著一條破舊毛毯好不容易睡暖卻發現上工時間到了必須冒著大風雪外出工作也未曾這麼強烈。

意識已經從夢境中脫離，但在強烈的睡意壟罩下，亞連仍舊將自己埋在被子裡不想睜開眼，卻又一邊掙扎著不能因為一時賴床念頭而中斷自己長久以來維持的修行習慣。維持全勤紀錄的榮耀就好比他堅持落進口袋的每一分錢不可能再掏出的原則一樣，就連他那個惡魔般的克勞斯師傅也不能阻止他！

亞連是很想睜開眼，但是被睡神撒上睡眠粉的眼睛沉重的難以睜開，更不用說現在才感覺到的身體異狀。他的身體沉重像是灌入鉛一樣難以動彈，還有藉由神經傳達到大腦的四肢百骸的痛楚，如果骨頭和肌肉能開口說話那現在一定大聲地尖叫、抗議然後合唱痠痛交響曲。

到底怎麼回事……？亞連吃痛的皺起眉頭，試圖運轉自己的腦袋。原本被睡神佔領的腦袋也多虧了疼痛暫時得以運轉，亞連確實想起某些事情。他出了一個為期一星期的任務，科穆伊告訴他某個北義小鎮最近發生了一連串人口失蹤案件，需要他找出並消滅在那座小鎮胡作非為的AKUMA。

那是一場媲美馬拉松賽事的追逐，一天到晚在城鎮中到處亂跑就是為了追逐三個跟他玩起躲貓貓遊戲的AKUMA，雖然最後被搞得又嗆又累，但沒道理隔天起來就全身痠痛啊！那只不過是等級二的惡魔！

可他現在身體的痠痛程度就算沿著教團外圍跑上二十趟再跟神田打上兩小時也比不上，全身上下無一處不是疼痛，尤其是腰部，彷彿被人對折之後再凹回過來……

迷糊之中亞連皺起眉頭，由於窗外投射進來的刺眼陽光，他睜開眼，迷迷糊糊看見自己的寢室天花板似乎變了顏色，但是在亞連看清楚之前蓋在身上的暖呼呼棉便把他的視線遮蓋，像是知道亞連還留戀著溫暖的被窩，棉被將亞連捲入被芯之中。被溫熱柔軟的棉被包圍，身下躺著未曾感受過的柔軟床墊，原本還掙扎著要起身的亞連在聽聞耳邊傳來溫柔的嗓音告訴自己時刻還早可以繼續睡，輕柔的耳語軟化亞連的神智，他發出一聲像貓咪一樣的呼嚕聲蹭了蹭又閉上眼去。

軟綿綿的床，暖呼呼的被子，如此舒適的感覺彷彿就像置身於雲朵一般，對於教團寢具設備好壞無否作為長年在外跑的驅魔師一員亞連不是特別在意，反倒是科學班對於這個問題上報了好幾次。支援性質的科學班長年待在教團內部不像外勤人員東奔西跑，但論忙碌程度科學班不比驅魔師輕鬆，作為驅魔師的背後支援者他們能在自己寢室好好睡上一晚的機會也是少之又少，幾乎都是埋在資料堆裡打盹不然就是直接趴在地板上當屍體，但是他們仍期望著有好一點的寢具設備，期待的總有一天能夠在自己的臥房睡上一整天，看樣子室長科穆伊終於實現大家的願望了。

光是貼在枕頭之上就能感受到頂級絲織品帶來的滑順感，亞連發出讚嘆，他在內心暗暗發誓等自己睡起來一定要好好謝謝科穆伊他沒忘了驅魔師。感謝他讓自己擁有軟棉棉的床鋪、蓬鬆的枕頭，還有自動偵測使用者需求散發宜人溫度的溫熱……被褥？

突然意識到整件事件詭譎之處的亞連內心一凜，立刻將潛入腦中的睡神踢出自己腦外。原本放鬆的肢體瞬間緊繃。

昨天，他趕在最後期限完成了教團交付予自己的外派任務，本來應該搭上最末一班船隻回到教團，但是中途因為遇上某些事情而被絆住趕不上開船時間，水路是這個小鎮對外的唯一媒介，所以他只好臨時找了一間酒館留宿。那不是甚麼旅店，更不是高檔飯店，所以不可能出現軟棉棉的床鋪、蓬鬆的枕頭，還有暖呼呼的貼心毯子，小酒館裡只有凹凸不平的床墊、破損的床套，還有散發奇怪味道不知道多久沒清洗的被單！

到底怎麼回事，難道被綁架了嗎？腦中閃過迷濛睜眼之時望見的天花板畫面，雖然只看了一眼，但亞連也足以確認現在身處的地方絕對不是昨晚下榻的小酒館。對於昨晚的小酒館天花板亞連可是記得一清二楚，睡不著的他盯著滿是灰塵的老舊屋樑和因為滲水起了大塊水泡的壁紙許久所以非常有印象，完全跟他晃了一眼所看到的繁華雕刻的黑色天花板天差地遠。

就在亞連試圖分析幾種情況時，包著他的棉被動了動，緊接著一個帶著重量的長條物壓在自己身上，大概是條胳膊，雖然隔著一條棉被，亞連還是清楚感受到那條胳膊試圖將他拉向自己。亞連不敢亂動，也不敢睜眼，深怕一睜眼對方就會發現自己已經醒了。

隨著距離逐漸縮減，亞連感受到另一股屬於他人氣息的吐納吹拂在自己的臉上，溫熱的、帶著溫度，還有不同於自己的氣味，雙方的距離極近，幾乎是臉靠著臉的距離，雖然沒有觸碰到對方，亞連仍舊感受到對方輻射出來的溫度。

對方的呼吸節奏平靜而又緩慢，他的身上有著清爽的肥皂味道，仔細一聞似乎還有一股若有似無的香味，是柑橘類加上澄花的味道。這股香味似乎在哪裡聞過……

璀璨的水晶燈，倒映人群的大理石地板，高腳酒杯一層層堆疊而起，一瓶又一瓶香檳不用錢似的往玻璃金字塔尖端倒下，戴著面具的男男女女身穿華貴的宴會服隨著歌曲翩翩起舞。人群之中亞連望見師傅那頭顯眼的火紅頭髮，才要撥開人群，卻迎面撞上一名男性健壯的胸膛，雙手甚至不小心勾住男人垂落在胸膛上的黑色髮絲，抱歉的抬頭一望，映入眼簾的是那張遮蓋男人半張臉的金色面具，但更吸引他的目光是比金色面具更加搶眼的那雙眼睛。

棕色的眼眸，卻讓亞連有種看見比金色更加搶眼色彩的錯覺。一瞬間，他似乎在棕色虹膜中看見琥珀的透亮色澤。

亞連注視著男人的雙眼，看得恍神。

他只記得男人對於他的出神只勾起嘴角，性感的薄唇抿出好看的弧度，男人俯下身靠近自己，在自己的耳邊說話，但說了甚麼亞連一點印象都沒有，他只聞到男人塗抹在身上的芬芳氣味，是近來在貴族男性間流行的一種香水味道。

──Eau de Cologne。

亞連詫異的睜開眼睛，以明亮的落地窗為背景，一張放大的沉睡男性臉龐躍入眼簾，擱在自己身上的正是男人的一條手臂，他與這名男性正以極為親暱的姿勢躺在一塊。

雖然男人的半張臉埋進蓬鬆的枕頭裡，但光從另外半張臉，亞連也可以斷定這名男人走在路上也能吸引眾多女性的目光，高挺的鼻子、深色的睫毛、性感的嘴唇，是一張極為英俊的面孔。只是瞧著瞧著亞連覺得這名男子越看越眼熟，好像在哪裡曾經見過對方。

倏然，亞連的臉色瞬間變得比石膏還要慘白，銀灰色的眸子死死盯著睡在自個眼前的男人，裏頭寫滿詫異與震驚。這個傢伙，這個男人……

一認出與他同床共枕的男人是那個傢伙，亞連想也不想的抬腳將那個男人從身邊踹下床去。不過為此一腳亞連也付出某種程度的代價，他的表情扭曲，模樣有些痛苦，突然間的大動作讓他全身上下痠疼肌肉大聲叫囂。

「帝奇．米克你怎麼會在這裡！」亞連發出嘶聲的怒吼。顧不得身體的疼痛他突地躍上床鋪，像極一隻捍衛自己的野獸張牙舞爪，更多他沒表現出來的震驚在咆哮之下。

至於那名被亞連一腳踹下床去名喚帝奇．米克的男人則雙膝跪地扶著額頭呻吟。畢竟在睡夢中毫無防備的狀況下被人踢下床鋪頭部著地的滋味可不怎麼好受。

男人痛苦的呻吟，而亞連屏氣凝神等待他的反擊。時間一分一秒過去疼痛也慢慢減緩，可是亞連等到的不是諾亞的反擊，他等到的是男人不解又困惑的表情，還有一句差點讓自己蹌踉翻倒的話。

「少年，不就是你昨夜放我進來的。」他補了一句，「你忘了嗎？」

眼神認真而又真誠。


	2. Chapter 2

02

男人的口氣十分無辜，很顯然對於亞連突然的脾氣搞不清楚狀況。

雖然被枕邊人無理的踢下床，男人依舊保持著紳士的風度。帝奇沒有生氣，只是用一種帶著幾分痛苦以及困惑的神情看著亞連。

一覺醒來發覺自己被人踢下床鋪，或者該說是被人踢下床鋪而醒來，不論如何，這種情況也不是第一次發生了。想當初剛和少年在一起的時候他也常常這麼做，只是隨著相處時間變長，這類情形逐漸變少。目前來說，除非他惹少年生氣或者是少年吃了某些飛醋的關係，否則跟地板親吻作為美好一天開端是不太可能的。所以，少年這一次是為了甚麼理由將自己踢下床鋪？

眉頭微微皺起，帝奇左思右想就是理不出一絲頭緒。

貴婦名媛？不太可能，自己最近一場宴會都沒有參加，哪來的飛醋給少年吃。  
奪食之恨？開玩笑，別說是他的份了，上桌的糯米丸子全被他搶來堆到少年面前何來奪食之恨，真要說是其他人還差不多。  
道教團是非？好歹現在教團也算是少年的娘家，講娘家的對錯，與其借用這種方式修身養性，到還不如去當神父還比較快。

所以少年到底在生甚麼氣，難道是因為自己昨晚……

為什麼會被諾亞綁到這個地方來不重要，重要的是該怎麼逃出去才對！

把男人的回話當成謊言，已經認定是對方綁架自己的亞連不敢輕舉妄動，保持警戒等待機會脫逃出去。不過男人異常的沉默讓他心驚膽顫，心想諾亞大概在盤算些甚麼，譬如說怎麼料理自己──這種可能性極大。

或許自己應該先下手為強才對。視線依舊停駐在男人身上，亞連悄悄地挪動自己的身體。既然決定要下手，最好的辦法就是出奇不意的攻擊，這樣的話成功機率也會大大提高。只是就目前的身體狀況，能不能一舉達成，亞連自己都有些懷疑。

肌肉痠疼的程度光是要維持同一個姿勢都覺得有些困難，更何況要動武攻擊一名諾亞……

拳頭收緊。既然決定要逃脫出去，也只能拚一拚了！

只是亞連沒有想過快樂的諾亞會比自己還早動作，他打破沉默，一臉愧疚地說出一連串自己聽不懂的話。

「少年，過來讓我幫你揉揉吧，按摩之後你會舒服很多的。」帝奇輕聲的說，輕柔的語氣大有誘哄的意味。想起自己昨晚替少年清洗完之後就抱著一起睡了，完全忘記替他按摩這檔事，也難怪少年今天一起床會擺臉色給自己看。

亞連覺得自己現在的模樣肯定像個傻子，因為他只能張開口發出不解的單音。他這話是甚麼意思，要我過去給他按摩？他怎麼知道自己現在全身痠痛？

把亞連的表現當成是不願意，帝奇再接再厲。要趕快讓少年消消氣才好，他可不想被禁慾！

「來嘛，給我補償的機會。」

亞連臉色沉了下來，諾亞說的每一字他都能聽懂，但是組成一個句子就無法理解了。這讓亞連不禁開始懷疑起諾亞是不是在說哪國消失的語言，還是雙方思考迴路真的差得很多，要不然怎麼會出現一名諾亞對驅魔師談補償這種事？

打從一開始就曲解亞連反應的帝奇自然把對方難看的臉色當成生氣。少年的態度沒有一絲軟化的現象，甚至有往更惡劣發展的趨勢，看來少年真的不相信自己。

「我保證，絕對不會動手動腳！」

「等一下！」亞連打斷男人的話，滿肚子疑問的他不想跟諾亞瞎扯，「帝奇．米克你到底在說甚麼！按摩是怎麼回事！我為什麼要給你按摩啊！」拔高的語氣充分表現亞連的煩躁及困惑。

遭受亞連大吼的男人沉默幾秒，「……少年，你不是腰痛嗎？」

「何止腰痛，我現在根本是全身痠痛！」身體不適讓亞連的脾氣變得暴躁。

「那你為什麼不讓我……在生我的氣嗎？」帝奇問得小心翼翼，面對脾氣火爆的少年他有種抱著炸藥闖入地雷區的感覺。

「我的身體痠痛關你甚麼事啊，幹嘛要給你按摩！」又氣又怒，亞連頭一次覺得諾亞原來非常煩人。

「少年不要鬧脾氣了，我知道昨天是我不好，不該要你這麼多次的，但是……」帝奇急著解釋而自顧自地講了很多話，完全沒發現亞連一副快要昏倒的樣子。

就算一開始亞連還不甚理解，但帝奇都講到這個份上了，他不可能還不懂男人的意思。突然間的頭腦昏花讓亞連不得不坐在床鋪上，手扶額頭，不敢置信是怎麼發生的。他完全沒想到自己痠痛的身體是因為諾亞，還是這種關係…… 

被亞連突然力脫的反應嚇到，帝奇趕緊上前關切，他跪在亞連的面前，拉著少年掩面的手試圖釐清情況。不理會男人的動作，亞連還沉浸在自己的情緒裡，可他很快因為視野裡的一點異色而轉移注意。

是手腕上的異常斑點，紅紫色的色塊看起來不像蚊蟲的叮咬而是吻痕，身上穿的也不是他一直穿著的服裝……看來諾亞不只綁架，還做了很多事。

握緊拳頭的手青筋跳動。  
亞連．沃克或許博愛，但他是人，而人的忍耐是有限度的。當事情超越人的限度，脾氣在好的人都會爆發。

亞連再度抬起頭，那雙銀灰色的美麗眸子沒有了原先的溫暖光輝只存冰冷刀鋒的色澤。察覺周圍氣氛的變化，帝奇斂起神色。沒了漫不經心的神態，表情轉為認真的男人一瞬間與記憶裡，月夜竹林、傾頹高塔上的冷峻容貌疊合。咬合牙齒的力道有些用力，亞連瞇起眼睛，左手在揮出的同時化為利爪向男人襲去。

沒有迴避也沒有反擊，帝奇選擇接下亞連的攻擊。掌心握住的是少年聖潔發動而變形的手掌，銳利的指尖劃破黑色包裹以外的部分，出現一條紅痕，滲出細小的血珠。

沒理會自己受傷的手臂，轉變為金色的眼瞳直直望著眼前的少年，「你到底怎麼了。少年，這玩笑不好玩，也不好笑。」

「沒在開玩笑。」一字一句，亞連說得堅定且又緩慢。

使勁甩開男人箝制的手，亞連踏開步伐與對方保持距離。

「看來，要認真你才會開口了。」

放棄用說的來對話，帝奇理了理自己散亂的頭髮，然後踩著亞連的步伐，試圖要捉住對方。在兩人一來一往之下，原本精緻如皇宮的房間變得凌亂不堪，一人高的水晶燈台翻倒在地、畫作裡成群的雁鳥倒飛、美麗的壁紙多了撕裂的爪痕還有空中飛舞飄盪的羽毛，不知道有多少家具與擺設損毀在兩人手下。

直到兩人掌心對著掌心捉住對方，這樣的破壞才暫時畫下休止符。

「我說，你們在做甚麼啊～」活潑的女孩聲音打破僵持不下的兩人。一扭頭，亞連就看見蘿特站在房門口，女孩身上穿的不是平常常見的可愛洋裝蓬蓬裙而是一套素色的連身睡裙。

睡、……睡裙？！

「呦，蘿特，妳醒啦。」從聲音就能辨別出是誰，帝奇並沒有特別挪開視線，他開口向諾亞的長女道早。

帝奇並不意外看見蘿特出現在自己房間，畢竟在兩人都動真格的情況下，期待沒有人出來查看是不可能的。受到驚擾，同住在一個屋簷下的家人都會出來關心一下，就算他們是諾亞。但亞連就不一樣了，他沒料到會有這麼多諾亞同時出現在這裡。有蘿特還有諾亞的雙子，來有一名素未謀面的中年男性。

所以，這裡是……  
往窗外望去，亞連看見了與白色方舟相同的小鎮，仿造地中海的建築風格，屋子鱗次櫛比排列在一起，雪白的小鎮與湛藍的天空之下看起來分外美麗。  
是方舟！

沒料到除去偽裝的千年公也在場，蘿特跳到男人的背上用指頭戳著他的臉頰。

「千年公～好難得喔～」

得知眼前這名穿著鬆垮垮睡衣臉上鬍子沒刮一臉睡眼惺忪的大叔真實身分居然是那名戴著可笑高禮帽臉上掛著笑容身材圓滾滾頭上還長著一對惡魔角黑教團的死對頭千年伯爵亞連顧不得禮貌，只是一個勁的指著對方！

「他、他就是千年伯爵？！」質問的語調提高八個音階，媲美歌劇的男高音。

面對亞連過大的反應，千年伯爵和蘿特顯得不解，雙胞胎則是好奇打量。唯一不同的就是帝奇．米克，他的嘴角拉平，臉上沒有一絲笑意。

「是啊，亞連你不是早知道了嗎？」蘿特不解的歪頭。因為內心還存著疙瘩，千年公確實不常用真面目出現在亞連面前出現，估計一年也才這麼幾次，但沒道理亞連會忘了千年公真正的模樣才對。

「不，我不知道，我只知道千年伯爵是個有著惡魔角戴高帽的臃腫傢伙。」亞連說，瞪視的視線沒有離開眼前的鬍渣大叔。

原本安靜不出聲在旁看戲的雙胞胎開口。大衛嘴角扭曲，一副想笑不敢笑的模樣，「……你說千年公臃腫？」 

「好大膽啊，嘻。」身為雙胞胎，賈絲黛洛的表情也差不到哪裡去。

兩個人很明顯的正在憋笑，人類模樣的千年公或許有些軟弱又愛哭，但要雙胞胎當千年公的面笑出來他們也沒這種膽量。真不愧是亞連．沃克，一直帶給他們驚喜，兩人同時想。

「亞連你怎麼可以這麼說，千年公才不臃腫呢。」蘿特說。

震驚與錯愕的感覺在腦袋裡翻攪，亞連覺得今天上帝賜與自己的驚嚇比一年的加總還要多，但是千年伯爵的真面目讓他頭昏腦脹的腦袋瞬間清醒了很多。他現在必須趕快離開這個地方通知教團才對。對啊，他怎麼沒想到呢！

狠狠瞪了眼前男人一眼，亞連打開方舟之門。

沒料到亞連會突然在黑色方舟內開扇白方舟之門，兩艘方舟突然連結上的變動震盪了整個空間，地震般的搖晃幾乎讓所有人都站不住腳。不過劇烈的搖晃在亞連跑進白方舟之門後很快的結束。

「少年！」來不及捉住對方的手懸在空中，帝奇只能看著他的背影消失在門扉之後。

「那孩子到底怎麼了？」看著逐漸關閉的方舟之門，來到快樂臥房的千年伯爵首度開口，他不解的問。他的問題同時讓蘿特和雙胞胎的眼神集中到帝奇身上，有困惑、有好奇，更多是期盼解答的眼神。

是啊，以前就算亞連再怎麼生氣，也不會甚麼都不講的離開這裡，更不用說是用白色方舟在這裡開門的粗暴方式！

「所以，帝奇你到底做了甚麼啊？」四個人，四雙眼睛，向帝奇．米克行注目禮。

沒有回答他們的問題，帝奇愣愣的注視著自己錯失的掌心。


	3. Chapter 3

03

利娜莉．李，黑靴的適合者，教團公認的教團之花，也是科學班首腦兼室長科穆伊．李的妹妹。作為一名聖潔的適合者，利娜莉一直以來都是個稱職的驅魔師，就算在雙方已經簽定和平協議之後依舊謹守自己的崗位，守護她的世界。

所以當亞連一句話也不說的出現在黑教團大門前，利娜莉第一個反應不同於其他人那般戒慎恐懼，而是像迎接許久未見友人那樣熱切。亞連是她的朋友，亦是家人。緊緊抱住已經高過自己的友人，利娜莉如此地想。完全忽略亞連僵硬的動作，還有在他身後那群拼命打暗號的教團同伴。

亞連，我替我哥哥向你道歉。這是利娜莉抬腳踢壞自家兄長老毛病發作而啟動的柯姆林系列不知道幾號來著的機器人之後對亞連所說的第一句話；第二句則是「希望你別將哥哥無理取鬧的行為放到心上，我已經好好教訓過他了。」這令亞連只能摸摸頭頂腫包微微牽動嘴角露出苦笑的話。

早在入教團之時他就見識過科穆伊多麼保護自家妹妹到病態地步的行為，怎麼還會有介意這般小心眼的反應，他只是有點不爽於自己對利娜莉那沒有血緣的姊弟感情被人糟蹋想歪而已。

「那麼，亞連，你是不是有甚麼話想對我說？」退去少女的青澀，已經成長為美麗女性的利娜莉對亞連施以微笑。

入座只坐三分、眼神不時瞥向別的地方，手指蜷縮握拳擺在膝上。從亞連惴惴不安的肢體，利娜莉已經猜得幾分情況。只不過，她希望還是由亞連親口告訴自己，而非推敲得來結論。或許亞連不善於隱藏情緒，但那並不代表他就喜歡別人一語道破或刺探自己。

輕聲細語的語氣和溫柔注目的目光。如果是其他早被利娜莉施多次施以如此訊問手法的人會提神戒備，但是做為甚麼都不知道也不記得的亞連．沃克，他只能傻楞楞地跳入對方陷阱。尤其在他認為的家人面前，他一點戒備也沒有。

從諾亞的黑色方舟醒來，亞連的精神狀態一直呈現緊繃狀態。現在終於能夠喘口氣，放鬆的他感覺全身鬆軟無力，彷彿剛喝下一杯啤酒那般輕飄飄的舒暢。雖然因為克勞斯師傅的關係他根本不喝啤酒，也不碰酒精飲料。但他真的有這樣的感覺。

「利娜莉……」開口呼喚自己的友人，亞連並沒有直接說下去。他先在腦袋裡想了幾種說法，選擇其中一種最適合的才繼續說下去。

大概是害怕利娜莉聽到之後會做出他想像不到的舉動，亞連的聲音小到跟呢喃細語一樣，不仔細聽還真讓人以為只是做作樣子沒有出聲。

「我剛從黑色方舟出來。」

沒有預料中的大吃一驚，沒有從椅子上跳起，利娜莉反應平靜的讓亞連覺得可怕。  
小心翼翼地觀察友人表情，亞連用蚊子叫差不多的音量問，「妳不問，呃，我是說妳不好奇嗎？」好奇為什麼我會從諾亞的地盤離開。

「我知道啊。」利娜莉說，她的一句話讓亞連有些蒙了。

銀灰色的眼睛一眼不眨直盯眼前好友。為什麼利娜莉會這麼平靜？為什麼利娜莉會知道？為什麼她──

如果不是礙於利娜莉還在自己前面，不想做出沒有形象的事情。思緒一片混亂的亞連肯定會雙手插進自己的頭髮亂抓一遍。

他不能理解啊，如果利娜莉知道應該捉住自己直奔科穆伊的辦公室要他把所有知道的事情從頭細說一遍才……

靈光一閃的畫面就像天邊有顆流星劃過夜空。突然想起甚麼的亞連收起自己臉上讓利娜莉笑容越發燦爛的可笑表情，然後重重咳了一聲無視臉頰上竄起的熱度。

他知道利娜莉所說的知道到底是怎麼回事了。

被早晨驚奇事件搞昏頭，他都忘了自己身邊還跟著探索部隊的人。就算晚上沒有察覺，到了早上探索部隊的人也會發現自己在小酒館內莫名失蹤。任務中途出了插曲，沒有驅魔師，他們肯定馬上聯絡總部。那麼，利娜莉他們也會知道自己失蹤的事情，進而推敲自己被人給綁了。

普通人抓不了驅魔師，能綁架驅魔師的只有諾亞。

兀自給利娜莉的說法完美的解釋，亞連完全沒想過自己的見解是否與實情有所出入，更別說利娜莉根本給過他思考的機會。

利娜莉薰紫色的眼眸凝視亞連，「然後呢，亞連。你怎麼回來了。」

這話聽起來就像質問亞連為什麼沒有繼續執行任務，跟還待在北義的探索隊會合，反而自己跑了回來。然後亞連想起在他陷入昏睡之前，昏昏沉沉之中似乎聽到探索隊員接起無線電話的聲音。應該是傳來的新任務消息吧。但是他沒接到，一覺醒來他人就在……諾亞的床上。

不知道是不好意思還是不想面對事實，亞連雙手摀著面頰過了很久才磨磨蹭蹭地回答利娜莉的問話。

「因為……遇到太驚嚇的事情沒多想就回來了。」臉依舊埋在雙手掌心裡。

「驚嚇的事情？」尾音微微上挑，利娜莉話中滿滿好奇的語氣。女性獨有的第六感正告訴她事情並不單純。

想知道卻又不好意思強迫亞連開口，估計一時半刻無法搞定，利娜莉決定先替自己和亞連倒杯茶，再慢慢探聽消息。

窸窸窣窣的聲響引起亞連的好奇。抬起埋在掌心裡的臉龐，他看見利娜莉正在擺弄放在桌上的那套玫瑰骨瓷茶具。她往裏頭添加茶葉，注入熱水，似乎整個心思都在下午茶上頭。這讓亞連深深鬆了口氣。

「呃，畢竟一覺醒來發現自己被……諾亞綁架。對心臟不好，妳說是不是？」亞連說話結結巴巴。

確實這情況對心臟不好。尤其一睜眼還看到一個男人與自己同床共枕。亞連發誓他那個時候心臟都快跳了出來。

「綁匪居然跟人質睡在一起。帝奇．米克大概是不想讓我逃跑吧。我先是踹了他一腳然後跟他打了起來，然後其他諾亞聽到打鬥聲趕到，我就利用門從黑色方舟裏逃了出來。」亞連換了一口氣繼續說，「原本我想直接回到教團，但是推開門才發現後面是一座廢墟。教團不在我記得中那扇門後面。我想我大概搞錯了。所以我又試了試，在方舟裡面長了很久。」

亞連露出一抹挖苦的笑容，自我嘲諷一番。

「妳知道的，我的方向感不怎麼好，所以花了一些時間。對了，我還看到千年伯爵。他的真面目是個中年大叔，這讓我有點吃驚。我一直那個外貌就是他原本的樣子。」

不過仔細想想，確實沒有一個人會長的跟惡魔一樣。他怎麼會沒想到這一點。

停下倒茶水的動作，利娜莉放下手中茶壺。她深深吸一口氣後緩緩轉身，眼睛一眼不眨地看著亞連。一開始她以為亞連回到教團是因為和那個人吵架，但是現在看來似乎不是？

「我以為你……喜歡帝奇．米克？」稍微的停頓是遲疑的表現，利娜莉並不希望太過肯定的語氣引起亞連的警戒。她必須弄清楚亞連的反常到底是怎麼回事。

「喜歡？」微微張大嘴巴，亞連臉上浮現出一抹不可思議的表情。

雖然不曉得為什麼話題會跳到喜歡快樂諾亞上頭，但是他還是先選擇駁斥這樣說法。

「不！利娜莉妳誤會了！」亞連大聲反駁，「妳怎麼會以為我會喜歡一名諾亞，況且他還是個男人。我對帝奇．米克絕對沒有喜歡這種情愫。」

亞連用力地搖搖頭，一方面否認利娜莉的說法，一方面也是堅定自己內心的想法。

「我……只是不討厭他而已。就這麼簡單。絕對稱不上愛，或者喜歡這種感情。」

櫻色的唇上安逸的弧線消失，利娜莉執起亞連放於膝上的拳頭，用指腹慢慢推開他緊縮的手指，阻止亞連繼續無意識自我虐待的舉動。被利娜莉強迫攤開的掌心除了汗水之外還有一個又一個深深的凹痕，那是指甲深陷肌膚所留下的痕跡。

「利娜莉……」才方要開口，利娜莉朝自己伸手過來的動作讓亞連禁聲，然後他感覺到柔軟的指尖擦過自己的頸部。

亞連反射性地閉上眼睛，再睜眼，他看見某個閃爍著金屬光芒的物品在自己的掌心中閃閃發亮。璀璨透亮的光澤、作工精細的戒台，一枚鑲著美麗礦石的戒指被人套上銀製細鎖鏈安靜的躺在自己的掌心之中。

「亞連，你和他，不是結婚了嗎。」

那是一枚鑽石戒指。


	4. Chapter 4

04

病弱又嫻靜的妻子、白毛犬、美麗的庭院和可愛的女兒，這對擔任某國外務大臣的薛里爾而言是夢想中最完美的家庭生活，而他也確實擁有這般人人稱羨的幸福，只是從前幾日開始，他那個暫時來家裡作客的親愛小弟卻讓他幸褔美滿的生活出現了一點小小變化，變得似乎不再那麼完美。

不是說他不希望他的弟弟來到家裡作客，對薛里爾而言，只要他的兄弟要來，不論何時何事他都會敞開大門敞開懷抱歡迎，他只是不希望對方來到自己家裡卻無法開心，明明探訪親人是如此快樂的事情。

尤其那個人還是他血緣上，比起其他人擁有更緊密關係的親弟弟。

帝奇．米克侯爵，快樂的諾亞，一名就算已經結婚名草有主卻還有許多貴婦名媛不死心想爬上他的床鋪的男人，正皺著他好看的眉毛、將一張讓絕大數女性醉心不已的俊臉搞得非常難看讓人退避三舍，除此之外，還不斷散發陰鬱黑暗的氣息將明明是陽光普照藍天白雲花朵盛開的悠閒愉悅花園氣氛弄得沉悶不已。

這讓薛里爾覺得坐在自己兄弟旁邊，比坐在多國聚首決定是否開戰還是和談的會議大廳還要坐立難安。甚麼事情能讓一名繼承快樂記憶的諾亞不再快樂，甚至該說是一臉死人臉，笑都不笑一下，原因想來想去其實就只有那幾種可能，而且從他弟弟的言行舉止和最近傳聞的風聲，薛里爾已經撇除眾多可能性只留一項。

「親愛的弟弟，你有煩惱不說出來哥哥我也不知道啊～」

雖然內心已經有個大概，薛里爾還是選擇用緩慢漸進的方式慢慢套話，確認自己沒有出錯。他怕直接講明結果弄錯了，可能就不只家庭風暴如此簡單，說不定還要賠上兄弟間的感情。因為一句錯誤的話讓他親愛的弟弟與自己反目成仇，光是用想的薛里爾就覺得無法忍受，那簡直跟他心愛的蘿特因為一點小小的事情而不理會自己同樣是個酷刑啊。所以，還是用保守一點的方法比較妥當。

「說出來就有辦法嗎？」冷冷的一句話飄來，帝奇．米克冷漠的態度讓他哥哥薛里爾覺得心碎。

但他不會因為弟弟簡單一句話就被打倒！

「帝奇，你不說出來怎麼知道沒有辦法。」臉上撐起微笑，薛里爾再接再厲繼續努力。

縱然面色不佳、不想與其他人談論這件事，但在薛里爾不屈不撓的追問下，帝奇還是告訴他的哥哥自己的伴侶丟下他跑回教團不願回來的事情，這些都還不打緊，身為丈夫的他去教團找人連愛人的一面都還沒見到就被人擋在門外直接送吃一個閉門羹。要不是礙於條約關係和顧慮到亞連仍然在氣頭之上，帝奇實在很想直接闖進去將人綁起強行帶回家。

最後，不想回到滿載與少年回憶的侯爵宅第觸景傷情，帝奇只能跑到他哥哥這裡整理情緒。

「我以為你聽到少年回教團會很高興啊，薛里爾哥哥。」

「呃……」自家弟弟突然這麼一句薛里爾有些難以招架，「帝奇，在你心目中我就是這麼討厭的人嗎。」

「難道不是嗎？」

好吧，或許他因為十四號的關係不喜歡亞連．沃克，但那也是曾經的事情。

就像那時當他知道他親愛的小弟選擇的並非那些名門小姐，而是一名平民男性還是個驅魔師，他這個做哥哥的當然是傷心難過抱持著堅決不退讓、不允許、不接受的三不原則。

更何況那個男人還是亞連．沃克、第十四號的宿主，薛里爾完完全全不可能接受，家庭革命就在這個狀況下上演。

如果是一般名門家庭，當兒子想娶一個不符合家族期望身分條件的女性，最常用的手段便是以長輩身份與威嚴下去逼壓，第二則是切斷給予子女的金援，讓他們就算想要私奔也沒有辦法辦到，但他們倆兄弟上頭沒有父母，帝奇也根本不怕他這個做哥哥的跟他翻臉，偽裝成人類時喜歡以流浪礦工身分四處遊走的他更不將金錢放在眼裡，而且實際上帝奇還是個擁有名勳爵位的侯爵，他如何能切斷他弟弟金錢來源。唯一剩下的辦法，薛里爾想那大概就剩限制帝奇的行動。

但就算他再怎麼反對也不可能將他的弟弟綁起來囚禁（況且以帝奇的快樂諾亞能力一般的繩索對他也完全沒用），再加上千年公的放任與鼓吹以及他的寶貝女兒的暗中協助，就算他想扮黑臉做個壞人對一個追愛戀對象追到不知道跑到天涯何方的傢伙也完全沒用。

更不用說他的妻子多莉西亞的好言相勸、千年公三不五時以下午茶為名但實際上是校長的勸戒，看在家庭和諧與那紙和平契約的面子上，薛里爾也僅能接受這樣的事實，不再阻撓。

既然木已成舟，他也決定睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，尤其帝奇在和眼中釘結婚之後一改隨便散漫的態度，不僅重新拾回一名侯爵該有的職責和態度，還認真打拼事業，外加他也不用再擔心他的寶貝女兒被沃克拐走，所以讓沃克加入他們家庭成為其中一份子似乎也不是全然不好。

再說後頭經過一段時日相處，他發現沃克不僅沒有想像中的令人討厭，更可以說是討人喜歡，能夠改正他弟弟的不好習慣、讓他的妻子多莉西亞每天都神采飛揚高興無比，還能將米克家族上上下下大小事務打理的有條有理，雖然將勤勉持家這個詞用在男人身上有些不妥，但實際上沃克就是用有這樣美德的優質伴侶。

……更正一下，現在不應該叫他沃克而是米克才對。亞連．米克夫──先生。

回想到賈絲大衛雙胞胎在沃克面前說了一句亞連．米克夫人而遭受到慘無人道的攻擊，薛里爾明智的將對於自家弟弟配偶的稱呼一律改為米克先生。

「那也是一開始的事情。」薛里爾澄清，「我後來不也沒擺臉色給他看了嗎。」

「是啊，但是在蘿特抱著少年的時候你還是會發飆。」帝奇說話的聲音非常平板毫無起伏，他深邃的雙眼直視他的哥哥。

「蘿特是我的寶貝女兒啊！身為一名紳士應該知道摟抱不是婚約對象的女子是多麼的不成體統！而且她還未成年！」

「你應該知道亞連是我的伴侶而蘿特已經超過三十五歲了吧……」帝奇這麼說。

「就算蘿特實際年齡超過三十五歲，但她還是我的寶貝女兒啊，更何況她維持著女孩的模樣，要是讓其他人看到會有怎樣的閒言閒語！」

「我覺得那是你自己想太多了吧。」

雖然現在蘿特也有十四、五歲了，但一般人看到她抱著亞連的腰表示親暱根本不會多想甚麼，只會認為是感情很好的親戚而已。

「不，帝奇你要知道仕女間的流言蜚語比政壇上的明槍暗箭還要可怕。」

「有你在我認為不會有人謠傳蘿特的種種。」

薛里爾的護女心切從一些小事上就能看得出來，帝奇可以打包票肯定就算不知道薛里爾會用怎樣手段對付那些管不住嘴巴的人那些貴族也不敢得罪身為政壇紅人以及與千年伯爵交好的薛里爾，能在只談利益交換和金錢的上流社會中打滾並且佔有一席之地，無不是人精。

薛里爾張開嘴巴想要接話，但體內諾亞發出的訊息讓他闔上嘴巴。不僅是他，就連帝奇也察覺到另一個諾亞的氣息出現在這座花園。果不其然視線還沒往氣息來源方向探去，他們聽到熟悉再不過的聲音出現在他們背後。

蘿特．賈梅托，薛里爾收養的女兒不顧自家父親與叔叔正在談話，以不符合禮節的方式插入他們之中、打斷他們的對話。

遠遠看到自家叔叔的背影，蘿特小跑步地衝了過去，從背後攬住對方，猛然的動作勒得男人岔氣咳嗽。

「帝奇、帝奇，我想我找到亞連為什麼這麼反常的原因了喔。亞連他並不是討厭你才跑回教團，而是心智年齡倒退回前幾年了喔──」

搶在帝奇發言之前，薛里爾率先開口向他女兒提問。

「蘿特，妳是甚麼意思？」薛里爾說，「亞連不是因為和帝奇嘔氣才跑回教團的嗎？」

「啊，爸爸原來你也在這啊。」撲進父親的懷抱，蘿特抬起頭仰望撫摸她頭頂的薛里爾，「我原本也這麼認為，不過好像大家都錯了呢。」

「少年不是討厭我才回去的嗎？」一直以為是最近床笫之事太過頻繁而惹怒少年，在發現不是的這一刻老實說帝奇．米克鬆了一口氣。

「不是喔，聽教團說亞連失去這幾年的記憶了，他現在對於外界的認知還停留在經過方舟之戰沒過多久的時候。」

薛里爾將視線停駐在弟弟帝奇身上。

「那這樣他不就忘記他和帝奇的……」

雖然帝奇和沃克因為任務關係早已認識，但就他的記憶他們之間的戀情是從方舟之戰過後才正式開始。如果沃克真的忘記那段記憶不就表示……

帝奇的表情讓他無法把話繼續說下去，薛里爾只好改口問蘿特的消息來源。這比起因為負氣而離開家更讓帝奇難以接受。

「是裁今天告訴我的喔。他說他看到亞連在反常前一天跟克勞斯碰過面、似乎在爭執甚麼事情，詭異的是在爭執過後克勞斯居然邀亞連去用餐。」蘿特露出無奈表情，「只要談到吃的亞連根本就不會拒絕。所以千年公和我都在猜想克勞斯就是在那時候對亞連或者那些食物動手腳的吧？」

薛里爾不可置信。「所以蘿特妳的意思是克勞斯．馬利安將他自己的徒弟、將亞連變成這樣的嗎？」

「沒錯喔。」蘿特食指撐著自己的下巴思考過了一會回答，「原因好像是他很不高興自己養大該是奉養自己的徒弟跟帝奇跑了之外，亞連還不願意繼續幫他還債務的樣子。」

這種師傅……

能言善道的外交大臣首度體驗到甚麼叫無言以對。

居然因為這種無聊至極的原因擾亂他和他弟弟的平靜生活，腦中的咒罵還沒開始，薛里爾就被身邊一股巨大的可怕壓迫感拉回注意力。

「喔哦──」原本坐在咧囉身上的蘿特站起身來。

比薛里爾還早察覺異變的夢之諾亞就算踩著咧囉躲到安全的地方也不忘提醒她的父親要及時躲避。

「爸爸，帝奇生氣了呢。」

「甚、甚麼！」

一回頭，薛里爾便看見原本端坐在自己身邊的弟弟站起身來，椅子翻倒在地板上。他痛苦的雙手摀住臉，發出像是哽咽又像是呻吟的嘶吼，背後更是竄出大量像是蟲又像觸手的黑色物體，它們纏繞在帝奇的身上然後改變他的形體。

漆黑的頭盔和飄逸的下襬，快樂的諾亞一改西裝筆挺的裝扮變成被諾亞記憶控制的武鬥騎士。

糟、糟糕。薛里爾覺得自己耳鬢因為汗水而濕漉。

「帝、帝奇，等……！」

來不及阻止，在薛里爾、欲之諾亞的大喊中，賈梅托家精心照料的玫瑰花園在一瞬間被詭異的黑色觸手破壞殆盡。


	5. Chapter 5

05

“What the hell?”

上一秒他還在重溫和瑪那在一起的流浪生活下一秒卻變成黑漆漆漂浮蠟燭、娃娃與第一次見到蘿特同樣的場景，睡眠中的身體機能降到最低但腦袋依舊非常清醒的亞連．沃克發出不悅的噓聲，要知道能在最近糟糕到簡直能用狗屎來形容的生活夢見他一生中最快樂的日子非常的難得，現在卻被人打斷亞連的心情比原先還要惡劣。

「蘿特！」

雖然根據利娜莉、黑教團護士還有腦袋許多鬼點子並且將同伴害得慘慘慘但確實非常聰明的科穆伊說法，他的腦袋因為不知名原因忘卻了明明曾經經歷過卻怎麼也想不起來的某段時間記憶，但亞連還清楚明白地記得在逆轉之城的遭遇。

傷痕會隨著時間痊癒但銘刻在骨子裡的疼痛卻永遠被身體記憶，亞連原以為蘿特來自己的夢境是因為自己做了落跑伴侶的關係而警戒，但等到女孩從幻境的某處飛撲將不及防備的自己壓倒，還不停地喊著亞連我好想你把自己當成心愛娃娃抱著又磨又蹭，亞連緊繃的身體與神經才緩緩放鬆開來。

「亞～連～我好想你～你甚麼時候才要回家？就算要跟帝奇嘔氣也不能疏忽我的權利，你答應過我要帶我去吃有名的太妃糖～」

面對債權人的控訴，早已遺忘的記憶就算搜索枯腸還是淡薄的連影子也捕捉不到，不想說謊亞連也只能開誠布公自己根本記不得這件事的事實。

只是女孩顯然對亞連這個說法非常不滿，就算她知道亞連會遺忘是由於克勞斯．馬利安的挾怨報復，但對於甜食她和司金同樣非常的執著，纏著非得要亞連加倍補償自己才願意放手。

差一點就因為女孩的拉脖子動作而窒息，亞連訝異於原來夢境之中感覺也能非常真實，另一邊也因為喉嚨的疼痛而不斷咳嗽。

「亞連你還好吧？」諾亞女孩的金色眼眸寫滿擔憂，一雙大眼睛直直盯著對方眨也不眨。沒料到自己的舉動會讓亞連不適蘿特緊張的在旁詢問，只差沒再一次撲到對方身上。

「我很好，只要妳不再撲上來我會很好。」喉嚨痛的關係讓亞連只能嘶啞著聲音，他抬起手要蘿特距離自己遠點維持好淑女該有的距離。

「好吧。」

面對亞連這番無情的拒絕，蘿特也只能委屈地鼓起臉頰乖乖站在原地，因為現在的亞連少了一些關於她的記憶和感情，她只能等到亞連主動開口。

「所以──妳把我拖入妳的夢境到底有甚麼事？」等到終於從難受中恢復過來，站直身體的亞連注視諾亞的少女發問。眼前這個看似可愛的女孩就是諾亞的長女，夢之使徒，第一次見面對人類殘忍戲謔的行為讓亞連留下深刻印象，讓他不由自主對她戒備起來。

眼看亞連眼神警戒的注視自己，覺得內心被刺傷的蘿特忍不住要詛咒將事情搞得如此複雜的克勞斯．馬利安，她的亞連不再用溫柔的眼神凝視自己了！那討厭的花花公子兼小氣鬼！肚量狹小的男人活該一輩子娶不到老婆！

蘿特突然能夠理解為什麼帝奇會如此生氣到被諾亞的記憶給控制了，因為被心愛的人遺忘的感覺真的很痛，彷彿心臟被人狠狠掐住、心痛得無法呼吸。

「亞連，我需要你的幫忙。」精緻的小臉揚起，蘿特注視著他懇求的說，「我需要你和帝奇見上一面。」

「見上一面不困難，但現在的我跟他沒辦法對話。」亞連說，想也不想的回答顯得有些翻臉無情，但他會這麼說也是出於無奈。

對於一個忘了記憶的人面對熟悉的陌生人能祈求有共同的話題可以對話嗎？不行，尤其雙方之間還有令人尷尬的問題。要他現在面對帝奇．米克就像這樣，看著他只會想到還是敵對的身分。

「但是亞連帝奇現在需要你幫忙，你──」蘿特欲言又止全因為失望的重量壓得她無法開口，只能低垂著頭顱不再開口。她本來就有亞連拒絕的心理準備，只是沒料想到他拒絕得如此乾脆。

亞連．沃克是一名英國人，還是一名自詡為紳士的英國人。面對女孩垂頭喪氣的模樣，向來心軟的他態度很快地軟化，他想只是見個面並不是甚麼大不了的事情。只要他們見上一面馬上離開應該不會讓他太過於尷尬。

「蘿特。見面、夢境之中見面也可以吧？那妳為什麼不把他……」亞連停頓一小會，眼睛注視另一雙自從自己呼喚她的名字後便直盯著視線一秒也沒有轉開的圓大眼睛。宛如純金融化後的眼瞳閃爍光芒，女孩雙眼寫滿殷殷期盼，「把帝奇．米克帶來夢境之中？妳的能力不就是這樣嗎？」

他還記得眼前這名看似童稚天真的女孩能力是多麼的詭譎並且神通廣大，如果能夠將人類的精神困於自己的夢境之中，帶同為諾亞的夥伴潛入夢境應該輕而易舉。

「因為現在的帝奇不是帝奇喔。」

蘿特的說法讓亞連一時之間腦袋轉不過來，他認真思索依舊不能理解女孩的意思。

「現在掌控帝奇的身體是Joido，諾亞的記憶。他現在完全依照本能行事。」見亞連一臉迷糊的模樣蘿特好心的告訴他，然後繼續將自己想要說的話說完，「非常不開心的他拒絕我的能力。」

自從知道一切都是紅髮元帥、那個亞連無良師傅搞的鬼，因為內心無法平息的怒火被諾亞記憶控制的帝奇大發雷霆，試圖找出那個破壞他和伴侶之間和諧的傢伙而失控，搞得不只寶貝花園被破壞還要苦思怎麼跟妻子交代的薛里爾頭大、其他諾亞也是。

害怕失控的帝奇會做出任何破壞協定的事情，千年公可是要他們二十四小時看緊他，快樂不僅破壞方舟、好幾次還差點從暫時禁錮他的房間跑走，不只讓其他人筋疲力竭也讓原本就在不爽的快樂變得更加暴躁與兇殘。

雖然她強制將Joido拖到夢境中也是可以，但是這要花費她相當大的力氣還不一定成功，相較起來讓亞連本人親自來找Joido不論代價還是可行性都比原先的還要好上許多。

身為帝奇的伴侶，亞連不僅要遵守婚姻誓言的不離不棄、牽手到老，諾亞的伴侶不像人類如此簡單，它更代表著責任與義務，交換的不僅僅是誓言或者戒指，更像將生命託付給對方，甚至還能穩定諾亞不穩定的記憶讓這一代的宿主能夠維持在健康的精神狀態，所以諾亞急需要能讓能讓Joido鎮定下來的亞連回家。

但蘿特不會強迫亞連回家只要他和Joido見面就可以，現在用強硬的態度讓亞連回來只會產生反效果。她可不想從此以後只能看著氣憤的帝奇過日子，帝奇是快樂的諾亞並不是憤怒的諾亞。

「我……我再想想看。」不肯定的語氣搭配眉頭緊皺的表情，現在的他只能給予蘿特這樣的答覆。

畢竟就算知道了自己和帝奇的關係，缺少了回憶作為證明要他一實之間接受這樣的現況還是沒有辦法。他曾經努力嘗試過，但每當他站在黑教團那扇通往方舟的門前內心蔓延的恐懼又讓他臨陣退縮起來。

似乎查覺到甚麼，蘿特抬頭望了眼沒有天空的上方。

「亞連我必須走了，我希望你能認真考慮我的提議，並且小心回答我的爸爸的問題～」女孩以語氣輕快的說，彷彿她說的只是不重要的閒話家常。但事情的嚴重性如果讓其他諾亞知道肯定會戒慎恐懼，就連忘卻許多事情的亞連第六感也像壞掉的偵測系統燈光大作、蜂鳴器嗡嗡直響無法關閉，直覺告訴他不是好事。

爸爸？甚麼爸爸？

不給亞連提出疑惑的時間，蘿特在說完這句話之後截斷他們之間的連繫。幻夢構築的世界逐漸崩毀，亞連在來不及走避的情況下與掉落的建築物一起摔落深淵，他只能在墜落中發出混合咒罵與祈禱的錯愕尖叫，失重與失速雙重感官夾擊可比他某次為了償還師傅債務冒險攀爬陡峭山壁結果摔下去還要令人反胃噁心。

房門硬生生被人撞開，夢境之中的談話結束被迫清醒的亞連正好對上來人的眼睛，是利娜莉、拉比還有亞歷斯特，他們憂心忡忡的看著自己，甚至連看到自己不是幼稚爭吵就是拳腳你來我往互不相讓的神田優也在。但他的朋友們並不是損壞房門的元凶，而是那名站在前頭被林克監察官拉住打扮考究的年長男子。

忍住幾乎要將內臟嘔吐出來的衝動，亞連睜著泛著淚光的雙眼打量眼前男性。

一頭捲曲帶有神秘氣質的海軍藍色調頭髮，與神田優截然不同的藍色頭髮讓人不禁多看幾眼，男人沒有將它綁起而是隨意垂落，至於瀏海，他梳理它們分別於臉頰兩側不遮擋那雙足已透析人靈魂的眼睛視線。

剪裁合身的西裝搭配長版藏青色外套，腳上穿著的並不是一般靴子而是極富光澤的純手工製作皮鞋，更不用說臉上那副金絲的單片眼鏡。亞連研判他應該是個任職於政府的官員，因為他全身散發魯貝利亞長官那類人才有的氣質，而事實上他確實是，年長男子開口第一句話便驗證亞連的想法，甚至還超出他的想像。

「Lord Allen Mikk、my dear sibling-in-law，因為你的行為所衍生出的問題，我需要你給我個明確交代。」


	6. Chapter 6

06 

一推開房門跟隨千年伯爵進入房間的蘿特便看到兩團灰色影子往自己方向衝來，兩人驚慌失措的模樣連帶地讓她下意識地往伯爵身後躲，好躲過可能的衝擊，畢竟現在拿著咧囉的人可不是她沒有人可以讓她踩著飛翔。

「千年公！」  
「千年公！」  
「快救人！」雙人二重奏。

看到救世主終於降臨，飛揚的金色髮絲與黑色頭髮，諾亞雙胞胎往站在門口的千年伯爵身上撲了過去，完全不顧兩個人的重量加速度撞到對方身上是否會將人撞倒慘摔當個墊背。

幸好他們撞上的是維持著滑稽小丑模樣的千年伯爵，圓潤的身體和大大的肚子成了最好的緩衝，雙胞胎和腹部被重擊的千年伯爵各發出一聲嗚、啊、噢的聲音趴倒在地。至於躲在伯爵背後的諾亞長女，早在發現苗頭不對的時候便退得遠遠的免於變成肉餅的下場。

「千年公，你們還好嗎？」背部微彎眨著金色大眼的蘿特對三人投以關心的目光，尤其是千年伯爵，他被雙胞胎壓在身下發出意義不明的呻吟。這副似曾相識的場場景讓蘿特遲遲沒出手幫忙，因為她想起了曾經帝奇和亞連也這麼疊在伯爵身上。

「……好重。你們跟Tyki-pon一樣都長大了。」趴平在地板上，千年伯爵說話的聲音顯得甕聲甕氣。

「千年公，我們當然不是小孩子──」趴在千年公身上的大衛說。

「我們已經過了十八歲是展現成熟魅力的成年人了──」和兄弟同樣的賈絲黛洛附和。

「是的，你們都是大人了。不過──你們還是給我趕快起來！」

話鋒一轉嚴厲的語氣讓將伯爵當成軟墊舒服得不想起來的雙胞胎驚得跳起，順便與伯爵保持一段距離好讓他有足夠的空間可以蹣跚爬起整理服裝，也警戒一旁試圖使用暴力方式逃出魔術圈的Joido。他在千年伯爵進來的那一刻便被困在第一使徒施展的魔法之中，現在正憤怒的用雙手攻擊困住自己的牢籠。每當拳頭敲擊一下魔法擋壁便爆出彷彿下一秒就要破碎的閃光，看得雙胞胎覺得心驚膽跳，害怕Joido從裡頭逃脫出來。

「我以為幾天Joido就會冷靜下來，沒想到他還這麼暴躁啊。」舌頭舔拭充滿糖分的甜膩棒棒糖，蘿特無畏懼危險的靠近伯爵設下的魔法圈旁。

反觀雙胞胎，他們明顯沒有長女的大膽，在兩聲明顯誠意不足的道歉和害怕的驚呼聲中，雙胞胎擠上伯爵的身旁詢問關於目前離家出走的姻親兼血親的諾亞家人。

「千年公，有亞連的消息嗎？」大衛問。

「有。」千年伯爵點頭顯得有些心不在焉，因為他的注意力全放在他壓扁的帽子上頭，想要把它弄好。

「社長，帝奇的老婆願意回來嗎？」換賈絲黛洛開口。

「沒有。」千年伯爵搖頭，將手放到帽子內部整理凹陷的布料。

「他不回來再這樣下去我們會先被Joido殺掉──」不顧伯爵是不是在忙碌其他事情，諾亞雙胞胎賈絲大衛兩人抱住千年伯爵的手臂哭號。

先別說看顧瘋狂的Joido一天二十四小時無法閉眼讓他們多麼身心疲憊，光是他一而再再而三試圖闖出封鎖線甚至不惜和兄弟們武力相向就夠嗆辣的，要知道現在佔據這具軀體的是諾亞而不是帝奇，Joido目前還是看在他們都是諾亞的份上沒有使出全力，如果尋找伴侶和復仇的念頭蓋過理智發起飆來六親不認他們大概會成為第一個休戰協定後再一次經歷轉生的諾亞。

他們真的很害怕Joido哪時理智斷線把他們給宰了就為了逃出這個房間啊！

「不要用我袖子擦鼻涕，我記得不是這樣教你們的。」千年伯爵以認真又沉重的口吻告訴雙胞胎，要他們兩個拿出貴族的禮儀出來。

「可是千年公──」  
「可是社長──」

在保證人身安全之前雙胞胎打定主意要死纏著伯爵讓他改變要自己顧守Joido的想法，至少換成馬西馬或者多萊特這種塊頭和武力值比他們高的兄弟來輪班。實現最強肉體的想像面對原始的諾亞一點用也沒有。

「別擔心，我的兄弟，你們再看顧也不會超過十二小時～」在雙胞胎困惑的目光前，滑稽的魔鬼小丑高聲的唱了出聲，「因為我替你們帶來了好消息～」

然後他轉向雙手貼上閃爍的魔法牆面挫敗低聲咆哮的諾亞。

「Tyki-pon，不──」鼻樑上小圓眼鏡後的金色眼睛閃爍光芒，支配所有AKUMA的千年伯爵發出奇怪的聲響，露出令絕大多數驅魔師戰慄的微笑，「Joido，亞連要來看你了──」

×

半張臉貼平在桌面上，眼中向來閃爍不滅意志光芒的銀灰色眼眸如同死魚眼般死氣沉沉，面對朋友一動也不動宛如失掉半個靈魂趴在餐桌上當屍體一動也不動利娜莉顯得相當擔憂，憂心忡忡的表情全寫在臉上，因為她害怕才剛知曉這一切並在消化中的朋友會無法接受的直接倒地昏死過去，雖然他現在正趴在桌上應該不需要擔心倒地的可能。

「亞連你還好嗎？」利娜莉說，寫滿關心的薰紫色眼瞳注視著她的朋友。

「我……還可以，還行、還能支撐。」面對利娜莉的提問亞連僅能用有氣無力的聲音回答，露出的半張臉比原先的膚色還要慘白，一副就是病了的模樣。但是這是值得慶幸的事情，如果它再暗幾個色調，譬如說諾亞的膚色，利娜莉一點也不意外亞連會引起教團其他人好比探索隊或者普通人員的恐慌。

並不單純只是聽聞傳言諾亞的恐怖，還有親身經歷掃到颱風尾的悲慘遭遇。在亞連還沒失憶之前，也就是在驅魔師和諾亞和談的協調期，亞連和諾亞武力全開的情況時常上演，尤其當他知道自己變成了雙方合談的條件之一的時候可是比認真起來的克勞斯元帥還要令人畏懼。

更不用說在婚後兩人生活不順遂因為習慣或者帝奇．米克太過歡迎等等種種原因而口角，最後引發成單方面的家庭暴力。身為一名臨界者亞連擁有元帥等級的戰鬥力，體內承載第十四號記憶更用有諾亞的能力，不論最後第十四號和諾亞之間的家庭紛爭是到底如何解決、亞連算是第十四號還是第十五號諾亞，曾經接受過諾亞記憶的亞連體內的諾亞基因已經覺醒是事實，變成諾亞在黑教團追著第十、十一使徒的場景更是歷歷在目。

利娜莉還記得那是協定談妥，雙胞胎跟隨到教團談論婚禮細節的賈梅托大臣和帝奇．米克發生的事情，雖然詳細情形她並不清楚，但聽從別人的轉述起因似乎是關於賈絲大衛嘲笑、甚至是可憐亞連要嫁給一個男人當妻子，然後將他激怒的故事。

當她回到教團看到他的朋友正拿著他的劍試圖謀殺諾亞雙胞胎，利娜莉幾乎是不可置信、無法相信自己的眼睛，北美事件發生人不在現場的她第一次看到亞連的皮膚慘白近乎灰色，著實給她一記心靈震撼。尤其亞連當時表現的不亞於千年伯爵的凶殘恐怖。

驅魔師是神的使徒，也是人，但人生的經歷讓他們變成了比一般人還膽大的人類。利娜莉很快的接受這個事實，但其他黑教團員成員可不像驅魔師膽子和心臟內部器官一等一的優秀，許多人在當場不是昏了過去就是顫抖雙腳需要人攙扶或者必須倚靠支撐物才不至於跌倒。

恐怖的景象深植在親眼目睹一切的教團人員，以至於到現在就算已經簽訂協定但他們只要看到諾亞就像看到凶猛雄獅瘋狂的逃竄。

「但是我覺得你快被諾……賈梅托大臣壓榨乾了。」利娜莉在禁忌的詞彙脫出口之前改了個說法，她可不希望挑動其他人敏感的神經，「我不知道他這麼的可怕。」可怕到讓勇健的時之破壞者變得這副德性。

「我也不曉得，但我現在知道了。他簡直跟克勞斯師父有得拚。」亞連回答，眼神在說話的同時更是無神了幾分。

只是一個人是在壓榨人能力另一個則是精神折磨上頭，但是兩者都是在領域中的佼佼者。

「所以他和你談了甚麼？」她問。

「和其他人相同的問題，我甚麼時候回去。」手指插入頭髮，亞連邊抓頭邊嘆氣說。

「那你怎麼回答？」

「我的回答不重要，因為大臣態度強硬的要我履行諾言。」

不懂朋友所提的諾言是指甚麼利娜莉語氣狐疑地說，「……諾言？」

「這個。」簡短的回答在亞連掏出掛在脖子上的項鍊得到了答案。雖然亞連不願意承認他與快樂諾亞的關係，但從他仍然將結婚戒指好好繫在鍊子上妥善收藏隨身攜帶，利娜莉就知道亞連就算遺忘還是下意識地想保留這段關係。

「那麼你現在打算怎麼做？」

「填飽肚子然後等他……」過來兩個字還沒說完，不只是亞連、利娜莉，待在餐廳的教團人員等許多人都看到賈梅托大臣風風火火從入口進入，快步的一路走到他們所在的餐桌，而後不客氣地捉住亞連的手腕像是抓不守規矩的孩童拖出餐廳。

見自己的朋友不由分說的被諾亞帶走，利娜莉緊張的呼喚，「亞連！」

「利娜莉不用擔心，這就是我剛說的。」一句急迫的解釋，亞連回頭告訴替他憂心的朋友。

希望利娜莉能夠理解，亞連想。

然後他就被欲之諾亞強硬拖到定點在黑教團的方舟之門，不是位於科學班樓層的方舟門，而是被設置在談話室的另一道方舟之門，漆黑的門、諾亞用的黑色方舟。

來不及細思向來吵雜的談話室寧靜無聲一個人也沒有是不是這扇門的關係，亞連就被人幾乎是踹進去的粗魯方法推進門內。

在陷入空間轉換的過程前一秒鐘亞連聽到薛里爾．賈梅托大臣這麼說，「我厭倦你們兩個一直處於這個模式，愛情鳥就該嘰嘰喳喳傾訴愛語才對，你必須和他談談。不要試圖使用白色方舟因為伯爵已經將它禁止，而我會守在這裡確保你不會逃離。」

轉換的一秒鐘如同一個世紀的難熬，但在睜眼看見遙遠那端的黑色身影，亞連覺得方才的難受不算甚麼，現在的精神煎熬遠遠超過在那之上。莫名的情緒縈繞心頭，心臟的跳動逐漸加速，亞連注視著那道漆黑的背影無法動彈，因為他認出那道背影的主人，充滿異國風格的墨色戰袍無風擺盪、長而捲曲隨意散落的頭髮披落肩頭，還有那不斷蠕動彷彿有自我意識的詭異觸手，方舟之戰慘烈的記憶湧上心頭讓他幾乎無法動彈。

似乎感受到他的氣息，原本背對他的身影緩緩轉過頭來。亞連看到半遮在頭盔之下那雙金色眼睛，如獸般的狩獵者眼睛綻放光芒緊盯自己。那只是光影的把戲，亞連在心中告訴自己，但內心惴惴不安的感受沒有因此而削減，反而逐漸加大。

因為那個人動作更改，往自己的方向走了過來。宛如鬼魅般的動作、快不及眼的速度，再睜眼被蘿特稱呼為Joido的覺醒諾亞站在亞連面前。錯愕的眨了眨眼，在亞連下意識退卻一步之前那人漆黑的掌心已經貼上自己面頰。

冰冷而且堅硬，就像自己的左手，當下亞連腦中只閃過這樣的念頭，直到一顆懸著心在對方再無動作平靜他才有能力思考更多的事情，就像眼前Joido深色的唇扭曲、試圖說話卻只能吐出宛如孩童牙牙學語的破碎語言。

亞連想起了覺醒的諾亞在方舟之戰的時候也如同現在同樣說話難以成句，但這一次他在諾亞說出完成的拼音之前聽懂了他的話。他在呼喚自己，呼喚自己的名字。

冰冷有如鋼鐵的手指以不可思議的力度溫撫觸他的臉頰。以那種情侶夫妻間那種滿憐惜與愛、深怕一個不小心便會破碎傷害的力度觸摸自己。

亞連凝視那雙與自己對視的雙眼，那雙潛藏在金色眼瞳裡炙熱燃燒的火焰讓他心跳不自覺得少了一拍。喉嚨不明的乾涸，亞連吞了一口口水，然後緩緩開口，「……帝──帝奇．米克？」


End file.
